A Different Take on Dying
by a proud geekfreak
Summary: someone's else point of veiw when dying, and how they see and feel the steroetypes of death. [ONESHOT]


Disclaimer: own nothing!

* * *

Everything was going out of focus, and all the shapes blurred into one massive blob. The sound of bones hitting the stone road rang through the abounded streets. A flash of light lit up the dark street, showing the world a glimpse of the last battle. 

The light lingered, shining against the black night. Everything was coming back in focus for a second, and the light revealed a solitary girl, watching the last struggle between good and evil.

The mind plays tricks, how else will someone's eye vision be impaired, and then clear the next minute? Or is it just the knowledge of the eternal sleep that plays trick? Maybe it is the lack of blood, and oxygen to the head that plays the trick.

How can a person think when they are so close to death? Why is the mind so clear now, shouldn't it be bogged down with memories, the good and the bad? Shouldn't the hope for redemption make people confess their sins in order to get to heaven? Or should it bring question about the afterlife theories? Does dying make people ramble, or question everything they were ever taught in life? How is it the girl can watch with out moving or showing no emotions to how this fight is going?

The girl just stood there, watching with out a feeling in the world. Half of her was in the light, and the other half was in the darkness of the night. She was garbed in a simple, plain gray robe. She could easily be mistaken as a statue; except for the fact the wind was blowing her hair and robe awry.

Does dying really give you the feeling of a chill, or can it give a feeling of warmness? Does dying have to be the stereotypic description? Who says that it can't feel warmer and inviting? Why does it have to feel cold and uncertain?

The lack of oxygen to the brain does play tricks. Hearing voices that were already dead. James and Lily voices were the strongest, but not the only one. A small voice also belonged to Cedric it was weak though. Wait… was this part of dying? Hearing voices that belonged to the already deceased? Or just another trick of the lack of oxygen?

Oxygen plays a big part in keeping the people sane. People who have close to death experience always seemed changed afterwards, is that from the lack of oxygen? Losing oxygen is losing sanity, or is it gaining sanity?

Sanity lost is something that is never gained back, but it often is made out to look like it has returned. If sanity is lost it cannot be returned, sanity can only be returned when it is misplaced. Most people say they lost their sanity, but they always regain it. Yet sanity lost cannot be regained, meaning they are liars and they only act as thought they have sanity. Lairs, we are surrounded by lairs.

That girl is still there. Waiting for one of us to die, the vulture. She can't make up her mind which side to help, while we both are dying, me in the light, and him in the darkness.

I could have felt the warm hand of death around my throat, as he muttered that spell. A suffocation spell is what is doing me in. I always told myself I would be prepared for when I met up with him again, but no, I slipped up. The good news, he is going down with me. The bad news, I feel as though he is too powerful to fall by my hands, but maybe not too powerful to fall at the hands of that girl. She was my last hope.

"Luna," I wheezed out. "Luna please, help me do what I couldn't, kill him."

Luna looked me way, and nodded. She told me, "Don't worry, I will. I'll do it for you, Voldemort, I'll kill Harry."

* * *

A/N: I like Luna, don't get me wrong, but she seems a little iffy if you ask me. I think she could go either way.  
This might seem a little odd, but I always wondered what happen when you die and I thought if Voldemort wasn't crazy enough, he would go extremely crazy while he was dying.  
Also, I just thought it would be interesting if I did this by Voldemort's point of veiw, and I think he should die! 


End file.
